Une femme unique
by Mohn
Summary: Sanji et les femmes, une vraie histoire d'amour... Mais quand une seule femme réussi à gagner son cœur, il est prêt à tout pour sa belle. Vraiment tout... SxN ; sous-entendu de LxN


**Une femme unique**

J'aime les femmes.

Certains aiment se battre –je ne cite personne bien sur-, d'autres manger –je ne cite toujours personne-, moi j'aime les femmes. Leur peau de velours me séduit, leur manière enjôleuse de demander un service, cette intelligence envoûtante, leurs yeux taillés en amandes et les courbes parfaites de leur corps me font rêver. Qui ne baverait pas devant pareilles beauté, comparable même à l'incroyable One Piece dont on entend si souvent parler ? Moi je ne suis pas de ce genre de coincés qui baissent les yeux devant ses merveilles de la nature. Moi, j'aime les femmes.

C'était une femme. En bon gentleman, le jour de notre rencontre, j'ai accouru à ses pieds, la complimentant de toute part sur sa beauté ensorcelante. Et c'était vrai, elle était magnifique: ses cheveux étaient d'un orange mandarine envoutant et soyeux, lui tombant juste au dessus des épaules. Ses yeux étaient colorés d'un noir de jais hypnotisant : rien que dans un battement de cil, elle a réussi à faire chavirer mon cœur. Et son corps était réellement bien fait : une poitrine généreuse, des hanches parfaites et une taille de guêpe. Elle avait tout pour me séduire, et c'est ce qui arriva. Bien évidemment, comme à mon habitude je lui sorti mon numéro de charme.

Mais ce n'est qu'après que j'ai appris à connaître qui était véritablement ce petit bout de femme.

Au-delà des apparences charmeuses, Nami est une femme étonnante. Elle n'est pas le genre de jeune femme douce et fragile qui fait habituellement chavirer mon cœur. Les femmes qui m'attiraient étaient généralement de grandes beautés, timides et mystérieuses. Des filles qui avaient besoin de protection et d'attention. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas des autres hommes, mais j'aime protéger les femmes, adorables, fragiles, tel un prince charmant volant au secours de sa belle. Mr Prince j'aime à m'appeler, le héro de ces dames.

Mais Nami n'est pas ce genre de femme. C'est une fille hors du commun, quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle. Nami est féminine, mais ne recule pas devant le danger. Nami aime se faire belle, les beaux vêtements et être adulée par les autres. Mais elle refuse l'aide des autres et cherche toujours à résoudre ses problèmes d'elle-même. Cette rousse ne peut pas vivre sans ses amis, mais elle a prouvée plus d'une fois pouvoir les abandonner lâchement, pensant à son propre intérêt avant celui des autres. Nami n'est pas douce, elle ne crie pas « à l'aide » désespérément. Elle sait parfaitement se défendre, et peut donner des coups de poings bien placés lorsqu'elle en ressent le besoin (ou même lorsqu'elle ne le ressent pas). C'est une navigatrice hors pair, qui n'a surement pas son pareil sur toutes les mers du monde, même sur Grand Line. Elle est dotée d'une intelligence et de connaissances remarquables –certainement la plus intelligente de notre équipage-. Et, bizarrement, elle n'est nullement intéressée par la gent masculine ou par d'autres choses jugées futiles par certains. Elle voue un véritable culte à l'argent. Chaque berry compte, chaque berry est important. Nami est totalement en transe lorsqu'elle effleure une pièce d'or, et un vrai démon lorsque qu'on lui emprunte de l'argent.

Avare, courageuse, intelligente, mesquine, aimante, manipulatrice, souriante, égoïste. Mais si elle n'était pas comme ça, je ne serais pas dans cette position à cette heure-ci.

Cet abruti de bushido dit que je me fais exploiter. C'est vrai. Mais c'est volontaire. Pour les beaux yeux des femmes, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Vraiment n'importe quoi.

Surtout pour ses yeux à elle. Et son sourire.

C'est fou comme une palette de couleur et de sentiments peuvent apparaître dans un simple mouvement de lèvre. Le sourire de Nami est si… particulier. Il me fait battre le cœur à cent à l'heure, me rend idiot et mièvre. J'assume, je n'ai pas honte.

Son sourire. Je pourrais en parler pendant des heures. Tantôt moqueur, tantôt triste. Joyeux, doux, tendre, malicieux, ironique, las. Ces lèvres arrivent à exprimer tant de choses… ça m'éblouit. Jusque dans ses petites commissures, son sourire est un délice. Je suis un cuistot romantique et passionné. Elle est une navigatrice avare et avide. Nous ne nous rejoignons pas, je n'espère rien d'elle. Je n'aurai rien, je le sais, son cœur est pour un autre. Je veux juste profiter de ce sourire qui me réchauffe comme mille soleils, comme mille richesses. Pour préserver ce sourire un peu enfantin qui me fait chavirer le cœur, telle une vague violente qui m'arrive de plein fouet. J'ai l'habitude de côtoyer Nami maintenant. Pourtant, dans cet imperceptible rire chaleureux, je découvre toujours quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui me fait perdre la voix. Quelque chose que je protégerai, même au péril de ma vie.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Comme tous les jours, le Vogue Merry naviguait paisiblement sur l'océan surprenant qu'est Grand Line. Luffy avait comme tous les matins essayé de pénétrer –sans succès bien entendu- dans ma cuisine et d'engloutir quelques plats au passage. Ussop préparait des mélanges douteux, avec les conseils avisés d'un Chopper curieux devant tant de couleurs. Robin –un ange elle-aussi, mais tellement moins fascinante que Nami…- lisait un livre aux côtés de Zoro-le-marimo qui, lui, faisait quelques centaines de pompes. Une journée agréable sur l'océan pour que chacun vaque à ses occupations. Moi-même, j'étais dans ma cuisine à expérimenter de nouveaux plats. Nami s'occupait de ses mandarines.

Mais Grand Line n'était pas un océan comme Est Blue, paisible où chacun pouvait voguer sans crainte. Au contraire, la météo était changeante, l'océan regorgeait de monstres marins imposants et terrifiants, mais aussi de pirates d'une force non-négligeable. Et c'est ce qui nous tomba dessus.

Des pirates. Des pirates se sont approchés de notre bateau et ne semblaient pas vouloir faire ami-ami, vu les regards amusés et cruels qu'ils nous lançaient. Nous nous étions tous regroupés sur le pont du navire et nous nous toisions du regard, nous et nos ennemis. Ils nous demandèrent de l'argent, ils nous demandèrent nos trésors. Je ne pu retenir un sourire moqueur devant tant d'inconscience. Ma rouquine préférée s'égosilla devant l'offre si déplacée. Ces pirates nous menacèrent de mettre notre bateau à feu et à sang si nous refusions de coopérer. Ussop pria chaleureusement Luffy de ne pas dire des bêtises, que si on voulait sauver notre peau devant ces « féroces corsaires », nous devrions nous rendre sans opposer de résistance. Mais notre capitaine étant ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire manquant de tact et de délicatesse, rétorqua à nos nouveaux ennemis :

- Ramène-toi face de pet qu'on te fasse ta fête !

J'entendis Zoro soupirer et marmonner sa lassitude, une main étirant son visage et une lueur assassine dans le regard. Robin referma son livre dans un sourire large, Ussop trembla et commença à prier une quelconque divinité auprès de Chopper. Et Nami cria son désaccord au garçon au chapeau de paille, qui n'en menait pas large. C'était une situation et une ambiance habituelle sur notre navire. Des ennemis apparaissaient, tout le monde râlait, puis on s'en allait avec le butin de ceux qu'on a mis en pièce.

La situation actuelle était plus délicate. Ces corsaires n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça, ils étaient même plutôt bons. Même Luffy et Zoro peinaient à s'en débarrasser. Le combat durait, à notre plus grand malheur : Zoro et Luffy arrivaient à en découdre même s'ils avaient du mal, je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire pour eux. Par contre, Robin commençait à fatiguer, ça se sentait dans ses gestes et ses postures, Chopper arrivait de concilier son poste de médecine et celui de combattant difficilement. Ussop et Nami n'étaient pas des combattants à part entière, ils se débrouillaient mais rien de fructueux ne ressortait de leurs affrontements.

J'ai détourné la tête, pour surveiller mes camarades entre deux coups de pieds digne du grand Zeff le Rouge. J'ai aperçu la belle de mon cœur se battre comme une acharné contre un homme svelte et musclé. Elle était magnifique, même si ses sourcils froncés trahissaient la difficulté d'un tel combat, même si ses vêtements étaient mouillés par la transpiration. Ma rousse était belle, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Au même moment, un homme éliminé plus tôt par Robin se relevait péniblement, et sortait une arme de sa ceinture. Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres, et il pointa une arme sur ma camarade.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'abandonnai mes adversaires pour protéger la jeune femme. Celle que j'aimais, celle qui m'avait conquise à contrecœur. La scène se passa comme au ralentit. Les mouvements de sabre de Zoro me parurent plus lents, ainsi que les coups de Luffy. Ce dernier détourna la tête vers moi, et cria :

« _ NAMI !!! SANJI !!! »

Mais il était trop loin, et même avec son corps élastique il n'aurait rien pu faire. Les autres membres de l'équipage tournèrent rapidement la tête vers nous, et leur visage se teinta d'effroi.

Devant Nami, devant ce pirate au sourire cruel, devant le regard estomaqué de mes amis, je m'écroulai lentement. Dire que je n'avais rien senti serait mentir. La balle traversant avec violence mon corps me faisait atrocement mal. Ma tête cognant contre le parquet du bateau me lança des éclairs dans le corps. Mais je ne regrettai rien. Rien du tout.

Mon corps est légèrement soulevé, des bras frêles m'entourent. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de Nami au dessus du mien, me giflant doucement en répétant :

« _ Fais pas l'idiot Sanji, relève-toi ! »

Un mince sourire étira mes lèvres, sourire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace. Le combat faisait encore rage, Zoro, Luffy, Robin et Ussop –à mon grand étonnement- se démenaient comme des diables pour se débarrasser de nos ennemis. Chopper accourut à mes côtés, se transforma et me souleva avec l'aide de notre navigatrice pour m'emmener dans les cabines du bateau. Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir, ma tête brûlait et j'avais terriblement envie de fermer les yeux.

« _ Sanji, tu oses crever, tu auras affaire à moi, je te le jure ! »

Je souris faiblement. Même dans ce genre de situation, Nami restait Nami, pétillante de vie, de narcissisme et surtout terriblement caractérielle. Comme je l'aimais. Elle sentait la mandarine… je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, mais ça ne m'étonna pas. C'est sur cette pensée que mes yeux se fermèrent.

***

- Il ne va pas bien. La balle a perforé le thorax, c'est pourquoi il respire difficilement. J'ai peur de le tuer si…

- Chopper, tu te tais et t'arrêtes de dire ça ! Hurla une voix qui m'était familière.

- Mais… je veux dire qu'il faut qu'on regagne la Terre rapidement si on veut qu'il… qu'il se sente mieux.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle j'étais allongée m'apparut floue. Je mis un certains temps à identifier les visages qui étaient penchés au dessus de moi. Mais leurs voix m'arrivèrent parfaitement aux oreilles.

- Alors cuistot débile, toujours pas clamsé ? marmonna une voix moqueuse, celle du sabreur de notre équipage.

Je lançai à ce que je devinai être sa silhouette un regard noir qu'il accueillit en souriant sarcastiquement. Mais il ne ressortit aucune autre pique, l'aura foudroyante de Nami sur son dos était réellement terrifiante. Cette dernière se détacha de lui et se pencha vers moi, murmurant, comme si au moindre son j'allai me briser :

- Sanji, ça va ?

- Impec' ! »

Et pour lui prouver ma bonne foi, je me relevai sur le coude en souriant. Mais une décharge me traversa le corps, une douleur lancinante et vive qui me maintenue allongé. Chopper me lança un regard sévère et m'expliqua que la balle avait commis plus de dégâts que prévus. Malgré ses talents de médecins, il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de m'opérer à bord du navire pour extraire la balle, de peur qu'une infection trouble mon rétablissement et qui pourrait, au pire, me prendre ma vie. Toutefois, si on attendait, la douleur prendrait le dessus et me plongerait dans des états proches de la démence. Malgré ça, ma vie ne semblait pas en danger… Mais la conversation que j'avais surprise quelques minutes plus tôt me persuada du contraire. Chopper partit avec Zoro alerter le reste de l'équipage, alors que Nami leur donna les directions à suivre pour arriver le plus rapidement sur l'île la plus proche.

Nous restâmes seuls quelques instants, dans un profond silence. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir le briser, et moi je me contentais de détailler son visage, son nez aquilin, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, les ombres de son visage, la commissure de ses lèvres, ses yeux perçants. C'est fou comme un petit bout de femme puisse vous intriguer et vous fasciner autant…

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? murmura-t-elle dans un souffle

- Pardon ?

Je ne voyais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Le visage de la jeune femme se voila d'un masque d'irritation et elle précisa, pincée :

- Pourquoi tu t'es interposé ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis entre moi et la balle de pistolet ?!

Le ton de sa voix montait, dangereusement. Mes sourcils se froncèrent doucement. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Quelle question ! Pour la protéger bien entendu ! Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois que je le fais, contre Ener je me suis pris la foudre pour elle. J'aurais pu me noyer, me brûler, mourir, souffrir pour elle, les conséquences ne me faisaient pas peur. Ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué ?

- Ne refais plus jamais ça espèce d'idiot. Arrête de me protéger. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, te voir tomber sous mes yeux c'était…

Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne tremblait pas. Nami avait juste baissé la tête et avait serrée les poings. Elle s'était sentie impuissante, elle avait eu peur. Je souris doucement, lui prit délicatement sa main serrée et j'ai murmuré :

- Je ne le referais plus si tu ne te mets plus en danger…

Un délicat sourire esquissa ses lèvres, et un silence complice s'installa. Pas de beaux mots, pas de romantisme, pas d'amour. Juste de la complicité, de la sincérité. Elle avait eu peur, autant que moi. Ma navigatrice…

Nous entendîmes Luffy appeler Nami. Elle rouspéta, puis se leva, presque à contrecœur pour le rejoindre. Nami ne pouvait rien refuser à notre capitaine, en dépit de ce qu'elle proclamait. Elle l'aimait, peut-être autant que je ne l'aimais. Les signes la trahissaient, mais je ne dis rien. Je la retins juste d'un bras et dessina un « je t'aime » avec mes lèvres. Avait-elle comprit cette pitoyable déclaration ? J'en doute, puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils et qu'elle quitta la cabine. Zoro la remplaça, et s'assit contre le mur, les jambes croisées.

Ça fait mal un cuistot de mes deux ?

Ta gueule, tu ne peux pas mes comprendre les peines de cœur !

Je parlais plutôt de la balle dans ta poitrine, mais bon…

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Zoro était un idiot, mais un idiot sympa quand même. Un tout petit peu sympa seulement. Nami ne m'aimait pas, mais elle tenait à moi. Un peu pour avoir peur. C'était déjà un grand pas de fait. Je souffrais le martyr, mais ça m'était égal. Le visage de ma rousse s'installa dans mon esprit et c'est sur cette silhouette que mes yeux se fermèrent.

_J'aime les femmes. Mais une seule fait réellement chavirer mon cœur. _

**Note de lecture :** Mon premier oneshot Sanji x Nami, et certainement pas le dernier !

C'est mielleux, complètement. Et c'est fait exprès. Sanji (ou Sandy) est pour moi un vrai romantique, celui qui vous gâte de roses rouges et vous chantent son amour qu'il vente ou qu'il grêle ! J'en ai peut-être déçu quelques uns en parlant de l'amour de Nami envers Luffy, mais je ne voulais pas faire une Happy End, ni une Sad End. Juste une fin douce, porteuse d'espoir comme les vagues de la mer.

Do you like it ? Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
